A typical food mixer, such as a dough mixer for mixing or kneading dough used in food such as bread products, biscuits or pastry, has a mixing bowl, a mixing or kneading tool that is driven to rotate within the mixing bowl, and an electric motor for driving the mixing tool. In use the dry and liquid ingredients are added to the mixing bowl and the mixer operates to mix or knead the ingredients to form dough. On completion the dough is removed from the mixing bowl.
Typically there is residual dough mixture adhered to the interior of the mixing bowl after the dough has been removed. It is necessary to clean the interior of the mixing bowl and the mixing or kneading tool before the next use. Commonly the mixing bowl is cleaned manually to hand scrape excess dough from the interior of the mixing bowl. A quantity of water is then supplied into the mixing bowl from a hose for example, the mixing bowl lid is closed and the mixer is run for up to thirty minutes. The water and dough are then tipped from the mixing bowl. During cleaning the mixer is out of operation, decreasing the production output from the mixer. Alternatively it is known for the mixer operator to scrape and then wash out the mixing bowl by hand with a hose. The water and removed dough are tipped out of the mixing bowl ready for the next batch of dough ingredients.
Both the above require the mixer operator to lean over or climb into the interior of the mixing bowl, which risks personal injury. During both of the above the area around the mixing bowl becomes wet and slippery, also creating a risk of injury to the operator.
As increasingly a higher standard of cleaning is required, to minimise the risk of any allergen build-up that would otherwise pose a hazard to consumers, the time required to acceptably clean a mixing bowl is increasing. This further increases production plant downtime.